Electronic Numbering (ENUM) refers to technology used to merge the telephone system with the Internet. Utilizing ENUM, a telephone number can be used to route communications over the Internet and a single telephone number can be associated with multiple services, such as email or multimedia messaging, for example. ENUM provides a crucial first step in the process of mapping a telephone number to an Internet Protocol (IP) address, or addresses. Once an ENUM record is obtained, a domain name is extracted and one or more subsequent queries is performed to obtain an IP address. However, no specific procedure is in place to determine exactly how to interpret the domain name. If an incorrect interpretation is made, system latency suffers and outcomes may be unpredictable. Therefore, in the presence of such ambiguity, the most pragmatic approach may be to pursue a signaling flow that applies to the most general situation, but is inefficient. The additional queries in such a flow can result in increased system latency, increased load on transmission links, and increased processing load on network elements.